There are already known shoes of the so-called "California-type" and which are produced such that first an insole of textile or synthetic material is connected, for example by sewing, with the upper of the shoe, that subsequently the insole and the upper of the shoe are clamped on a last and introduced into a mold and that polyurethane-forming material is filled into this mold, the polyurethane-forming material becoming foamed onto the bottom side of the insole and forming the foot bed and the running sole. For preventing the polyurethane-forming material from penetrating through the insole during the foaming process and from becoming bonded to the last, it is necessary to impregnate the insole with a curable binder for closing the interstices present between the fibers, threads or the like of the insole material. However, the insole thus becomes rigid and non-yielding so that, in spite of use for the foot bed and for the running sole of an elastic, yielding polyurethane-foam, the foot is only insufficiently elastically supported. The elastic properties of this polyurethane foam are rather made ineffective for a major part by the rigid, non-yielding insole.
A further drawback of the known insoles resides in that the sewing of the shoe upper to the rigid insole strengthened by the binder can only be effected with great difficulty and frequently results in lesions of the fingers of the personnel performing this work or requires working with gloves. Finally, heat and cold insulation is insufficient with this known insole.